The Devil lit a match
by Bebec
Summary: POST S4E03 - L'eau l'étreignit, passée autour de sa hanche, à la maintenir contre elle sans qu'elle ne résiste. Chloé n'avait vu que les ténèbres des flots, mais elle en voyant la lueur à présent. La mort était claire, chaude - pressée autour d'elle, un linceul de sens, d'éléments aqueux. Elle s'était aussi trompée pour cela. La Mort était Lumière. WHUMPTOBER - Complète (4/4).
1. Porteur de Lumière, ou de Vérité

**Notes d'autrice :**

_Bonsoir tout le monde :) _

_Nouvelle histoire (pas très longue) pour le whumptober. Je la publie séparément du recueil étant donné qu'elle est - comme vous pourrez le constater - beaucoup plus longue que les textes précédents et découpée en chapitres, à l'inverse des autres. Cette histoire réunira aussi pas loin de 8 prompts de cette année. _

Inconscient

"Ne bouge(z) pas"

"Reste(z) avec moi"

Asphyxie

Tremblant

Gourd/engourdi

Rétablissement

Étreinte

_Il y a de quoi s'amuser, non ? ^^_

_En plus de cela, j'ai décidé de situer l'histoire un peu après le final de l'épisode 3 de la dernière saison **(attention spoils, évidemment). **X) Un peu plus de angst, ça nous fera jamais de mal !_

* * *

**PORTEUR DE LUMIÈRE, OU DE VÉRITÉ**

1

* * *

Étrange le pouvoir que pouvait acquérir le plus infime des sons dans l'inconscience des sens. Et pourtant, il en demeurait toujours un, un seul, toujours le même dans sa plus petite intensité pour vous ramener aux autres. Pour vous ramener tout court. Les bruits étaient divers, mais assez ressemblants de par leur discrétion dans une conscience plus poussée, plus maîtrisée de ses repères dans l'espace et le temps.

Mais quand tout s'effaçait, quand la conscience ne tenait qu'à un fil, qu'à un son… Ce son tirait votre esprit, l'espace et le temps vers vous ; de la plus brutale des manières.

La goutte d'eau qui s'écrasa près du visage de Chloé ne fit pas exception ; elle écrasa n'importe quelles ténèbres avec la discrétion d'une fanfare. Son corps traversé d'un vif sursaut, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, ses doigts crispés sur quelque chose de dur, de froid, de brutal ; gémissant faiblement. Une autre goutte et elle frissonna, ramenée contre son gré, contre celle des ténèbres, à plus de conscience qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. C'était pire qu'une fanfare, c'était un coup de feu… un coup d'eau. Bruyant, terrifiant.

À la notion d'espace, de temps ; cette insignifiance aqueuse ravivait la conscience globale de soi, de son corps, de ses pensées, de souvenirs désagréables qu'il était humain de vouloir négliger. Pour cinq minutes d'indifférence, sans conséquences.

Et vint alors la troisième goutte.

Et la douleur fut.

Consciente et ravivée par l'outrecuidance de l'inconscience.

C'était un combat perdu d'avance. Ou gagné d'avance… cela dépendait de quel côté l'on se plaçait.

En ce qui concernait Chloé, elle aurait apprécié une certaine neutralité. L'inconscience était incontrôlable, la douleur l'était aussi, passée un certain niveau. Chloé appréciait qu'on lui laisse un certain contrôle dans sa vie, ses décisions, ses actes. Alors maintenant, ramenée de force à la douleur, mais à la conscience relativement stable de sa situation… Elle se sentait partagée. Elle pouvait toujours reporter son jugement à plus tard, cela dit.

Loin de cet endroit.

Elle regarda sa main inerte et engourdie par cette précédente perte de contrôle, à un centimètre de son visage ; paume vers le ciel. Elle regarda la rouille qui remontait du sol vers les murs, les algues accrochées entre les boulons fixés aux murs.

La vue.

Elle plia un doigt, puis un second ; jusqu'à fermer doucement le poing ; jusqu'à ressentir la douleur entre chacune de ses phalanges ; électrique, impatiente de la lier pleinement à la conscience. Sa peau était moite, elle avait froid. Vraiment froid.

Le toucher.

Elle inspira ; lentement, après avoir desserré le poing. Elle sentait l'eau ; usée, vaseuse. Elle sentait cette végétation aquatique, elle sentait le sang.

L'odorat.

Elle le goûtait aussi, le sang. Dans sa bouche. Elle goûtait le fer, le sel, la nausée montante ; amère. Toujours amère.

Le goût.

Elle était consciente. Dans tous les sens possibles du terme.

— M-Merde…

— Je ne l'aurais pas… mieux 'it.

Chloé regarda en arrière, consciente de ne pas être seule, de ne l'avoir jamais été. L'on pouvait accorder cela à la conscience véritable - la solitude n'en était pas la principale fondation. Et Dieu qu'elle répugnait à se retrouver seule dans cet endroit.

— Lucifer… croassa-t-elle.

La silhouette humaine s'abstint de davantage de commentaires, elle s'abstint même de se retourner vers elle, ne lui offrant qu'un dos, qu'une veste trempée par l'eau vaseuse de la flaque qui l'accueillait en son sein.

— Lucifer ? l'appela-t-elle une seconde fois, plus fort, la nuque raide.

La boule de vêtements de marque et de phrases bien pensées remua, juste assez pour que Chloé fusse rassurée. Un signe de conscience, de sa continuité. Elle ne voulait pas être seule, surtout pas. Surtout pas quand la peur lui tordait le ventre. Surtout pas quand la douleur lui tordait les membres.

Elle fit une troisième tentative et, ce faisant, se tourna sur le flanc avec une lenteur exagérée.

— Lucifer. Hey… Y a quelqu'un ?

— P-pas… quelqu'un, répondit-il. L'Diable.

Une voix faible, mais persistante. Provocatrice, mais tremblante. De sa position, de la sienne ; Chloé ne pouvait pas en définir la cause. Le froid ? La douleur ? Les deux ?

— Et… le Diable ne peut pas allumer… le chauffage, je présume ? haleta Chloé, maintenant à quatre pattes.

Elle pouvait toujours utiliser ses membres ; bien. Elle n'avait rien de sérieux à ce niveau. Juste sa tête qui tournait, qui la lançait, que se faisait siège de la douloureuse conscience.

_Commotion. _

La combientième était-ce ?

Chloé ne comptait même plus. C'était toujours mieux qu'une blessure par balle. Ou un coup de couteau. Elle détestait les coups de couteau.

Lucifer mit un peu plus de temps à lui répondre, le temps qu'il lui fallut pour avancer ; l'équivalent de quelques pas marchés, quand une bonne dizaines les séparaient encore l'un de l'autre. L'immense cuve où ils étaient retenus donnait de l'écho à sa voix, à chaque son ; même au raclement des bottes de Chloé contre le métal, même au chuintement des algues sous ses paumes.

— 'as une… allumette, Inspectrice.

— Énumérez-moi ce que vous êtes, alors ; le pressa-t-elle, encore trop loin de lui, encore trop seule.

Elle avait besoin d'entendre sa voix, la continuité de cet écho tremblant qui sortait de ses lèvres, qui tremblait toujours dans l'air, contre les parois métalliques. Elle avait besoin de lui, d'un partenariat de conscience. Tout était bon à prendre pour le garder auprès d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse ; de ses mains, de ses autres sens, éveiller les siens, comme une seule goutte l'avait fait. « Stimulez votre victime jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours » disaient les manuels.

L'arrivée des secours.

Encore fallait-ils qu'ils sachent où les trouver, encore fallait-il qu'elle sache où ils étaient.

L'un après l'autre, Lucifer cita chacune de ses identités, chaque adjectif qui pouvait s'approcher de sa parfaite définition. L'esprit bourdonnant de Chloé ne s'arrêta que sur un seul d'entre eux.

— Vous avez dit quoi, là ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle était si près maintenant ; elle pouvait voir les accros dans sa veste, à hauteur de son épaule droite, le poids de l'eau, pressée contre son dos, qui en dessinait les courbes fondamentales. Pas de sang, quoiqu'elle ne discernait pas encore tous les détails de son allure et état dans ce coin de la cuve. Il restait une ombre, à défaut de ce qu'il venait de citer.

— Porteur de Lumière, répéta Lucifer, remuant à peine. Ou de vérité… 'dépend des interpr'ations…

— Donc… vous êtes une allumette.

— 'oin de là, nia-t-il.

Chloé ria, un tremblement entre ses lèvres, un de plus. D'un gémissement à un rire, la limite était fine. Sa main se posa sur les pans de sa veste, la douceur du tissu alourdi d'eau changeait de celle du métal, plus chaud. Plus réconfortant, d'une certaine façon. Elle posa son autre main sur sa hanche, sans que Lucifer ne s'en plaigne.

Pas de blessure sérieuse aux membres inférieurs.

Bien. Bon point.

Ou les blessures étaient à un point tel qu'il ne sentait plus rien. Chloé retint sa respiration une seconde, l'instant de ce doute.

_Les faits, Chloé. Pense au faits ; juste les faits. _

Elle le rendait vulnérable ; c'était cela les faits.

— Porteur de Lumière sonne « allumette » pour moi, dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

Proche, dans les ténèbres d'eau et de métal, Lucifer ne lui apparut pas comme grièvement blessé ; aucun fait n'allait en ce sens. Elle fit glisser sa main de sa hanche à ses côtes, trouvant rapidement le bord de sa veste pour le faire pivoter vers elle.

— L'on n'avait jamais c'mparé mes supernovas à une al'mette, Inspe— _**ARGH ! **_hurla-t-il une fois que son épaule droite eut touché le sol, eau froide éclaboussée et surprise faisant aussitôt reculer la jeune femme.

Lucifer essaya, en vain, de reprendre sa position initiale ; trop faible, trop harassé par la douleur pour penser à coordonner ses mouvements. Au lieu de cela, il se balança légèrement, soulevant son torse de quelques centimètres pour se laisser retomber lourdement au sol ensuite, eau et cris emplissant à nouveau l'espace entre eux.

— _Bloody Hell— ! _grogna-t-il, le bras droit plié contre son torse.

— Arrêtez de bouger, Lucifer ; l'enjoignit Chloé, passé la surprise initiale.

— Je. Ne. Bouge. Pas !

Elle s'abstint de lever les yeux au ciel, bien avertie que cela aggraverait son mal de crâne. Mieux valait ne pas lui donner une autre raison pour rendre le contenu de son estomac sur la chemise de son partenaire. Et quelque chose lui disait que lui, plus qu'elle-même, n'apprécierait pas la chose. Elle s'approcha et posa l'une de ses mains sur son épaule valide.

Lucifer cessa peu à peu de créer vaguelettes et remous autour de lui, tremblant malgré tout sous sa paume. Ils tremblaient tous les deux, à un point tel qu'elle n'aurait su dire où commençait le frisson de l'un et se concluait celui de l'autre. Pas de frontière dans la douleur, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Restez tranquille, d'accord ? Je vais… Je vais essayer de voir ce qui cloche.

Mâchoire serrée, le Diable hocha la tête. Chloé prit une profonde inspiration, chassant nausée et vertiges autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle n'était pas médecin, elle n'avait aucune connaissance poussée en la matière et—

Lucifer était-il constitué comme… comme la plupart des gens ?

Une seconde inspiration.

_Une fracture… Cherche une fracture. C'est commun à toutes… à toutes les espèces. _

Il ne la quitta pas du regard, pas une seule fois. Pas quand sa main se glissa dans la sienne, quand elle lui fit tendre le bras avec lenteur et nombres d'excuses marmonnées pour chacun de ses grognements plaintifs. Son regard ne vacilla pas non plus lorsque sa main palpa brièvement son omoplate ; il vira rouge le temps que ses doigts s'en écartent.

— Désolée ! s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt.

Il secoua la tête, rouge et brun se confondant un instant. Quand il la regarda à nouveau, ce ne fut que de brun.

— Je ne v-vous savais pas aussi tact'le.

Elle sourit, restant néanmoins à bonne distance de son épaule, de son regard changeant.

— Ne vous faites pas trop d'idées, dit-elle. Elle est brisée.

— V-vous croyez ?

Chloé leva la tête, douleur et sang migrant à l'arrière de son crâne en une seconde. Une sensation vraiment étrange, comme si l'ancre de sa conscience s'était mise à sombrer vers un point précis de sa boîte crânienne. Elle cligna des yeux, fermant ceux-ci sur les hauteurs courbées de leur prison et les rouvrant sur le visage inquiet de son partenaire.

— Inspectrice ? Chloé ?

Il devait être plus qu'inquiet pour user de son prénom. Ou elle était plus _inquiétante_ à voir qu'elle ne le croyait ; peut-être les deux. Probablement les deux. C'était agréable, l'entendre l'appeler ainsi, l'entendre prononcer ces deux mots avec douceur, cet intérêt pour son bien-être. Elle ne l'avait plus entendu depuis des semaines.

Elle n'entendait plus que sa colère, quand il était là pour la lui exprimer.

— C'va…

Les mots s'entrechoquèrent entre ses lèvres.

— J'en doute, dit-il.

Elle ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à dix, inspirant et expirant lentement ; inspirant encore, paupières closes, close aux balancements de son cerveau contre sa boîte crânienne. Ce n'était qu'une sensation, ce n'était que la douleur banale d'une commotion banale.

_Une, deux… _

Quelque chose coula de ses cheveux, goutta sur le sol.

_Cinq, six…_

Elle était tombée dans une flaque, probablement la même que celle de Lucifer ; elle pouvait sentir son souffle courir sur sa joue, son menton. C'était de l'eau, pas du sang. De l'eau.

_Neuf… _

— Inspectrice ?

Des doigts sur sa peau, sa joue.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, rencontra les siens ; beaucoup plus proche qu'avant. Trop proche. Nausées et balancements imaginaires avaient disparus, mais Chloé se sentait toujours mal. Elle souffrait ; alors elle détourna le regard.

Ses doigts quittèrent son visage aussitôt.

— C'est juste une commotion.

— Montrez-moi.

— Lucifer…

Il bougea et, inquiète, Chloé le regarda une nouvelle fois. Il avait réussi à se lever, en partie ; vacillant sur ses genoux trempés - rester sec en pareil endroit relevait du défi, il faut dire -, mais levé, et encore plus proche.

— « Je vous montre la mienne si vous me montrez la vôtre », récita-t-il. Quoique que pour ma part, c'est chose faite. Il ne reste plus que vous.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse à nouveau se refuser à son auscultation, il ajouta ;

— Et je m'en voudrais de vous laisser mourir à petit feu avant que nous n'ayons eu l'occasion de régler nos comptes.

— C'est tout ce qui vous motive ? demanda Chloé, souffrant davantage.

Lucifer la scruta, l'ombre d'une décision, d'un doute peut-être, traversant son regard.

— Eh bien… Comment le savoir si vous mourez avant, mh ?

Il ne mentait jamais.

Elle aurait apprécié qu'il mente, pourtant.

— OK, soupira Chloé en prenant appui sur son coude.

D'une seule main, avant-bras et épaule valide, Lucifer l'aida à se redresser ; avec une pression lente sur son propre bras, une pression soucieuse de la continuité et l'équilibre vraisemblablement précaire de son bien-être physique. Ses tremblements se mêlèrent une nouvelle fois aux siens, preuve que son bien-être à lui était tout autant discutable.

Elle frissonna violemment lorsque ses doigts s'aventurèrent à l'arrière de son crâne, esquissant un geste de recul. Puis elle croisa son regard, encore. Rouge, encore. Chloé n'esquissa plus rien, pas même un souffle.

Elle l'avait encore fait, c'est ça ?

Elle avait reculé.

_« Pourriez-vous m'accepter ainsi ? __»_

Elle avait—

Ce qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux, c'était exactement comme cette nuit-là ; la colère. Encore.

Elle avait aussi reculé tout à l'heure, mais… mais elle pensait lui faire mal, il s'en doutait, non ? Maintenant, elle reculait pour les mêmes motifs. Rien à voir av—

— Je vais les étriper, gronda Lucifer, ses doigts aussi écarlates que ses yeux.

Du sang. Son sang ?

_Oh._

Ce n'était donc pas de l'eau. Mauvaise pioche.

Chloé respira plus librement, quoique son coeur poursuivit sa débandade tambourinante entre ses côtes. Elle le regarda plus librement, libérée de cette colère-ci. Une dont elle ne devait pas porter directement la faute. Elle le regarda, maintenant que sa vision se faisait plus conciliante, ramenée à l'ordre par l'adrénaline qu'apportait sans conteste la rage d'un être millénaire. Millénaire, il n'en avait pas tant l'allure - pas avec ses cheveux dans les yeux, cette eau qui en gouttait et édulcorait sa rage ; pas avec ses traits tirés, sa peau d'un blanc laiteux.

À garder son bras invalide plié contre son torse, ses mots prirent une tournure autrement plus solennelle. Quoique qu'elle ne douta pas de sa volonté à en découdre avec leurs kidnappeurs avant cela.

Le Diable était fidèle à sa parole.

Ses gestes en étaient une ramification loyale.

— Pour ça, il faudrait déjà savoir où on est et comment en sortir, dit-elle.

— Un endroit humide, à n'en pas douter.

Sa main repartit vers l'arrière de son crâne, l'autre sous son menton, l'enjoignant à se tourner de côté. Elle s'y plia sans complaintes, observa cette eau vaseuse éparpillée en grandes et petites étendues sur le sol métallique et rouillé par endroit.

— Je les ai entendu, avant… avant qu'ils-

Elle se tut, tiquant légèrement en sentant les doigts de Lucifer effleurer de long en large la plaie qui lui causait tant de désagréments dans son équilibre et que dans l'ordre de ses pensées.

Avant qu'ils ne l'assomment, à ce qu'il semblait, à ce qu'elle ressentait.

— Mes excuses, Inspectrice.

Elle voulut secouer la tête, arrêtée par la main de Lucifer à hauteur de son menton. C'était tout aussi bien.

— Ils parlaient de…

_« — Laisse-là ; on est venu pour lui._

_On cesse de la tirer sur le sol. _

— _Elle le fréquente depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Elle est condamnée. _

_Un soupir résigné suivit d'un bruit de corps jeté. Pas le sien. _

_Lucifer…_

— _Elle comprendra. Elle sait qui il est. Pourquoi nous devons noyer ses péchés._

_Des bruits de pas. On la soulève. _

— _Puisse Dieu nous pardonner… __»_

Chloé fronça les sourcils, ses doigts à quelques centimètres au-dessus d'une flaque parmi tant d'autres.

— … de noyer mes péchés ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, juste avant qu'un grondement inquiétant ne s'élève des murs, ne remontent les tuyaux épais qu'elle avait entreaperçu plus tôt en levant la tête.

Oui, qu'il était étrange qu'un son, un seul, ait autant de pouvoir sur les sens. À défaut des cinqs sens conventionnels éveillés d'une seule goutte tonitruante, le grondement des flots purificateurs tout autour d'eux n'en éveilla qu'un seul - le sixième, utile mais tardif à arriver.

Pressentir sa mort… Chloé la sentait déjà.

* * *

**_À suivre_**

* * *

**Notes d'autrice :**

J'ai déjà bien entamé la suite et vais la continuer avec entrain de suite après cette publication ;)

Pas de date dite pour la prochaine publication, vous savez comment je marche à force :3

J'espère que cette première partie vous a mis en appétit !

Bye !


	2. la Mort est Lumière

**Notes d'autrice :**

_Pour tout amateur de whump, voici le chapitre 2 :)_

* * *

**LA MORT EST LUMIÈRE**

2

* * *

Chloé avait toujours eu du mal avec certains concepts religieux, cela expliquait sans doute son scepticisme généralisé sur la présence d'une existence supérieure à la sienne en ce bas monde.

Bas.

Ils devaient l'être pour **L**ui ; Dieu.

Bas étaient la vision de l'homme sur **L**ui.

C'était ce qu'elle n'avait jamais compris ; la bassesse des personnes pieuses ayant recours au mal physique dans ce prétendu combat psychologique contre le Malin. Cela n'avait aucun sens ; battre physiquement un concept, une approche du monde qu'ils considéraient viciée ? Absurde. Une bassesse physique, psychologique. Elle avait parcouru tant d'ouvrages prétendument « sains », messagers, traces historiques du combat divin contre les forces du Mal.

Tortures, manipulations, accusations infondées pour beaucoup ; pour la majorité.

Et des épreuves également. L'épreuve du feu, de l'eau.

Tout ça pour le Diable.

Tout ça pour une vision basse ; lui, trop bas dans l'esprit des gens pour voir plus haut.

Voir plus haut, Chloé s'en trouva _littéralement _incapable.

L'eau frappa de toutes parts, bien qu'elle ne pouvait se déverser que d'en haut, de ce tuyau inaccessible aussi grand et trois fois plus large qu'elle. Elle avait mis du temps à comprendre, il était trop tard maintenant. Une cuve, cette eau vaseuse çà et là… Ces cuves étaient partout sur les docks ; pour désaliniser l'eau de mer.

Oh D—

Elle ignorait comment mais, l'instant d'après - l'espace d'un clignement d'œil-, elle se retrouvait toute seule ; poussée, traînée, balancée d'avant en arrière dans les flots maritimes qui n'avaient rien perdu de leur fougue dans cet espace clos.

Clos.

Clos.

_Bon sang… _

_« Nous devons noyer ses péchés. »_

Noyer.

Elle… Ils allaient se n—

Chloé heurta de plein fouet l'un des murs de la cuve, l'eau tumultueuse - déjà haute de deux mètres - l'emportant dans une nouvelle direction. Aveuglée par le sel, la douleur, la peur ; elle griffa la paroi jusqu'à ce que ses doigts agrippent un tuyau fixé au sol. Sa tête émergea hors des flots, ses lèvres crachant et toussant autant d'eau qu'elles pouvaient, tronquant celle-ci pour de l'air humide et sérieusement mis à mal par sa rivale.

— _**L-Lucifer !**_ _Gh— !_

Ses doigts glissaient sur le métal ; pressés par l'eau, secondes après secondes, mètre par mètre rempli.

Elle battit des jambes à ne plus les sentir, ses lèvres avalant et recrachant cette eau qu'elles s'évertuaient de garder à distance.

— _**Lucif— !**_

— _**Inspectrice ! **_

Elle le vit ; à l'autre bout de la cuve. Non, non… il était plus proche et puis…

Le cri de hargne et de douleur lâché par Lucifer fut à peine audible, mais elle l'entendit. Elle entendit aussi un grondement aqueux plus puissant que le précédent, derrière elle. Tournant la tête, Chloé nota encore une fois trop tard ce tout petit détail, valeur de survie indispensable. Sa bouche entrouverte sur cette réalisation tardive, celle-ci fut aussitôt engloutie par un second déversement à travers le grillage circulaire. Elle s'était accrochée à la vie, à ce tuyau, celui-là même qui l'étoufferait bientôt.

Bientôt.

Ce mot résonna en elle tandis qu'elle sombrait dans les flots, sans espoir de refaire surface.

Comment aurait-elle pu ?

L'eau la maintenait, la pressait jusqu'au fond ; roulait, tournoyait, descendait et remontait. Elle put même sortir un doigt ou deux l'espace de quelques secondes ; presque sa main entière qui griffa la partie inférieure du grillage. Mais elle ne put que cela.

Elle ne comprenait pas, non.

Était-ce la meilleure façon de lui faire punir sa trahison envers Lucifer ? Dieu ne voyait donc que sa noyade pour le repenti de son péché, pour avoir osé penser empoisonner **S**on Fils ? **S**on favori ?

Non, elle aurait dû le savoir maintenant.

Ce qu'elle pouvait lire chez les Hommes n'était pas la vérité des Autres.

Mais **I**l _devait_ aimer Lucifer ; **I**l était son **P**ère, un parent. Elle en était une, pour encore quelques instants de lucidité, le temps de survie personnelle qui lui restait pour combattre le torrent ; en vain, mais elle combattait.

Trixie.

Elle aimait Trixie.

Ses yeux, son sourire ; elle pouvait les voir. Elle sentait sa peau douce contre la sienne, nourrisson, enfant, plus grande que ce qu'elle serait autorisée à voir. Elle sentait son odeur, le chocolat noir - de tous ces gâteaux qu'elle quémanderait en douce à Lucifer, à Dan ; beaucoup trop tendres avec elle parfois. Elle saurait comment les manier par le bout du nez.

Son nez se frottait à l'eau, rude, solide - battant la chamade, forte, vigoureuse.

_Là où l'eau réside, l'on trouve la vie. _

Faux.

Chloé allait mourir. Elle mourrait d'eau.

C'était donc cela ? La mort ? L'affolement de ses cinq sens, à l'instar de ce qu'avait provoqué une seule goutte ?

Une sorte de dernier sursaut de vie, non ?

Lucifer tenait assurément son sens de l'humour très particulier de son **P**ère.

L'eau l'étreignit, passée autour de sa hanche, à la maintenir contre elle sans qu'elle ne résiste. Chloé n'avait vu que les ténèbres des flots, mais elle en voyant la lueur à présent. La mort était claire, chaude - pressée autour d'elle, un linceul de sens, d'éléments aqueux.

Elle s'était aussi trompée pour cela.

La Mort était Lumière.

**-xXx-**

* * *

La Mort cessa.

Elle cessa, lumineuse et totale l'instant d'avant - peut-être des heures, des jours ; dans la Mort, qui pouvait vraiment compter ? - et infinitésimale l'instant suivant. Chloé la sentait encore dans ses poumons, lourds de cette eau, cet instrument de la Mort qu'ils recrachaient, vomissaient.

Mais il n'y avait rien d'humide dans ce qu'elle recrachait. Il n'y avait rien de froid.

C'était chaud. Brûlant.

C'était lumineux.

Chloé vit la nitescence mortuaire autour d'elle, en elle, dans son souffle régulier.

Son souffle.

Elle respirait.

Elle… _respirait ? _

Elle avait craint de rencontrer les débuts, infinis à ce que Lucifer lui en avait conté, de son propre tourment en ouvrant les yeux. Pour tout dire, elle en était également curieuse - le propre de l'Homme, creuser ce qui ne devait pas l'être. Mais ses yeux, ses sens, ne subirent rien de tout cela, rien de ce qu'elle s'était imaginée, ce qu'elle avait regretté suffisamment pour finir en bas.

Lucifer avait été convaincu qu'elle n'y finirait pas, qu'elle rejoindrait son père, Charlotte dans la Cité d'Argent.

Ses convictions devaient être différentes depuis.

Qu'aurait-ce été de vivre, revivre et vivre encore ce moment - son geste hésitant vers le verre de son partenaire ? Qu'aurait-ce été si elle n'avait pas tremblé ? Qu'aurait-ce été si elle n'avait pas même essayé ?

Il n'y avait que la Lumière.

La Cité d'Argent, vraiment ?

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire.

Ses yeux non plus, forcés par quelques papillonnements humains à plus de réalisme. Passée l'intense luminosité qui l'entourait - et l'entourait toujours -, Chloé discerna les contours flous de la ville, de la plage en contrebas ; plongée dans le noir.

Los Angeles ?

Elle respirait, voyait la ville…

Clignant des yeux à ne plus rien voir d'autre que des traits vifs de lumières et d'ombres, Chloé prit une bruyante inspiration ; inutile pour ses poumons vraisemblablement fonctionnels, mais indispensable pour s'ancrer dans la réalité, les faits.

Les faits.

Elle respirait. Elle était en vie.

Elle-... Elle irradiait de lumière, littéralement.

Ravalant un hoquet de surprise, Chloé fixa ses mains rutilantes dans la pénombre relativement totale des alentours. Elle s'assit sur le sol, respira bruyamment cette lumière, l'observa sur le sol ; sec, fumant. La cuve avait…

Elle n'était plus.

Plus d'eau, plus de prison aqueuse. Elle était dehors, sur le port - loin, suffisamment loin dans les docks et des principales attractions de la plage pour respirer plus franchement sa surprise.

Comment était-ce seulement possible ?

Pourquoi était-elle… _lumineuse ?! _

Plus que cela, ses vêtements étaient secs ; il ne restait plus aucune trace de cette eau qui s'était faite « mort » pour elle ; sa peau n'en gardait plus la moindre trace. Pas même une goutte. Vapeur et lumière s'élevaient autour d'elle.

Elle était vivante. Ils—

— Lucifer… Lu—

Ses mains touchèrent le sol et une vague de sensations courut jusqu'aux bout de ses doigts, jusqu'à la pierre sous ses paumes. C'était comme de l'électricité, une étincelle ; quelque chose de très différent du sens commun rattaché à ces deux dénominations, quelque chose de primaire, pur. Si fort, si chaud… sa peau aurait dû fondre rien qu'à son contact, en s'en approchant seulement d'un centimètre ou deux.

L'amoncellement compact de vapeur fut écartée d'une main posée sur le sol, voletant jusqu'aux vaguelettes de la marée montante à deux mètres de là. Elles laissèrent entrevoir la forme d'un autre corps, étendu sur le ventre, non loin de l'inspectrice, trop choquée par ce qui venait de se produire sous ses yeux pour reconnaître les vêtements de Lucifer.

Les ailes blanches qui partait de son dos ne l'y aidèrent pas non plus.

Ailes.

Avait-il— ?

Avaient-ils… volé ?

S'ils avaient volé loin de cette cuve… pourquoi étaient-ils toujours aux docks ?

— Lucifer…

Trop inquiète pour s'en soucier, Chloé ne se rendit pas compte de la vitesse à laquelle elle le rejoignit ; ce qu'elle aurait franchi en deux trois enjambées flageolantes, elle le franchit en une seule, une impulsion qui se confondit avec son angoisse pour Lucifer.

Il ne réagissait pas.

Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ?

— Non, non… marmonna-t-elle en le secouant d'abord, l'appelant ensuite ; Lucifer ?

Comme son aura lumineuse dénotait avec le blanc éteint de ses ailes étendues, les plumes flétries de leur base jusqu'à leur extrémité, jusqu'au sol fumant de partout. Elles n'étaient pas supposées être ainsi, Chloé savait qu'elles étaient supposées être bien plus ; elles étaient bien plus dans ses souvenirs fragmentés.

Elles avaient été bien plus, même avec tout ce sang, toutes ces blessures par balle. Maintenant, elles semblaient… mortes. Que Lucifer le soit aussi traversa ses pensées éparses à une vitesse vertigineuse, à tel point qu'elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour le saisir par les épaules et le tourner sur le dos. Elle n'y réussit qu'à moitié, ces membranes éteintes l'empêchant de voir son visage en entier. Chloé ne put voir qu'un profil éteint lui aussi, pâle… gris et terne, loin, très loin de son autre faciès écarlate.

— Lucifer… Mon D— ! hoqueta-t-elle, les larmes au ras des cils.

Même l'invocation limite de son **P**ère ne le ramena pas à elle. Il ne la regarda pas de biais, avec cette fureur, cet agacement attendu qu'elle ne supportait plus de guetter tout en frottant ses mains sur son épaule raide, dure comme la pierre qui accueillait son corps. Ses yeux étaient vides, ouverts sur le vide.

Chloé devait faire quelque chose, elle devait le ramener à elle.

Mais sa tête était vide, elle aussi.

Elle ne pensait qu'à ce vide dans ce regard, ce profil inexpressif qui aurait dû s'exprimer, lui sommer de reculer, de ne pas l'approcher. Elle avait respecté ses limites des semaines durant et cela ne lui avait semblé qu'un moindre châtiment pour ce dont elle était presque coupable. Mais ceci…

Ceci était…

Elle avait besoin de son regard ; furieux, froid, fuyant… quelque chose dans son regard. Pas ce vide !

C'était—

Il était—

Il ne pouvait pas être—

Il ne pouvait pas !

— Non, non, non, _**non !**_ cria-t-elle avec hargne, frappant du poing son épaule, celle-là même brisée. Revenez ! _Revenez_, salopard ! Je ne mérite pas ça !

Elle ne méritait pas ce sacrifice, quel qu'il pusse être - parce que, pour être honnête, Chloé était incapable d'expliquer comment elle était sortie de cette cuve, comment elle respirait encore et pas lui, comment Lucifer avait fait disparaître sa Mort d'un claquement de doigts… ou d'ailes, peut-être ?

Bon sang, c'était—

C'était un cauchemar. Un cauchemar de Lumière.

**-xXx-**

* * *

— Chloé ?

Son visage strié de larmes s'éloigna de la manche froissée de Lucifer.

Celui d'Amenadiel exprima beaucoup de choses en si peu de temps. Temps… Il le maîtrisait, non ? Elle en avait entendu parler, Lucifer lui en avait parlé. Il y avait de la surprise, de la confusion, une crainte grandissante qui prit le pas sur les autres émotions.

— Luci… murmura-t-il, s'agenouillant auprès de son frère.

— I-Il est… hoqueta l'inspectrice sans s'écarter de lui, sans lâcher le tissu de sa veste. Il est m—

— Il est vivant, souffla Amenadiel, soulagé.

Chloé secoua vivement la tête. Amenadiel posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule parcourue de soubresauts hystériques ; il chercha son regard. S'il fut étonné de son aspect rayonnant, il n'en dit mot.

— Lucifer est vivant, Chloé. Je vous assure.

— M-Mais, il est… s'entêta-t-elle.

— En très mauvais état, je vous l'accorde ; mais il respire encore.

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête, plus faiblement ; ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le tissu.

— N-non. J'ai vérifié son p-pouls, j'ai…

— Je sens plus de choses que vous ; expliqua Amenadiel.

Elle fronça les sourcils, essuyant maladroitement une larme lumineuse parmi d'autres sur sa peau rutilante.

— Vous avez senti qu'il… que nous étions… ?

— En fait.. C'est vous que j'ai entendu.

— Moi ? Comment ?

— Je ne me l'explique pas moi-même. Mais maintenant que je vous vois, je—

Il se tut, secouant la tête avec consternation ; contemplant la silhouette inerte de son cadet avec plus d'inquiétude que lorsqu'il était apparu de nulle part. Il l'avait entendu et… Avait-il volé jusqu'à eux, jusqu'à la source de ce qu'il avait entendu ; de ce qu'elle avait— ?

Qu'avait-elle fait, au juste ?

Elle ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose ; les dernières secondes - ou minutes, comment savoir ? - n'avaient été qu'un tourment de mots, de suppliques, de lamentations hystériques et larmoyantes sur la dépouille du Diable. Mais ça n'en était pas une ; il n'était pas mort.

Lucifer n'était pas mort.

Pas mort.

— Oh Luci, qu'as-tu fait ? se lamenta Amenadiel.

Chloé le dévisagea, son souffle s'accélérant dans sa poitrine.

— Quoi ? Qu'a-t-il fait ? Qu'a-t-il fait ?! C'est lui qui— ; elle regarda ses mains chatoyantes de lumière, ses ailes tournées grises, son visage, sa peau éteinte de vie. _**Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?! **_hurla-t-elle, à bout de nerfs.

La lumière s'intensifia, exsudant de sa peau, courant sur les habits de Lucifer, sur l'expression accablée d'Amenadiel qui recula aussitôt, les mains levées vers elle. Ouvrant la bouche, il se retourna à l'entente de sirènes au loin, encore très loin des docks. Se tournant à nouveau vers l'inspectrice, il déclara hâtivement ;

— Je n'en sais rien, mais j'ai mon idée là-dessus. Pour l'instant nous… nous devons partir.

Partir ?

— O-Où ?

Elle entendit les sirènes se rapprocher.

Bien.

Bien, bien.

— On ne peut pas, refusa-t-elle, secouant la tête. Ils- Ils vont l'aider… Ils…

Elle caressa les cheveux noirs de Lucifer d'une main fébrile.

— Il- Lucifer a besoin d'aide, il doit voir un médecin !

— Regardez-le, Chloé. Regardez-vous ! Les humains n'y comprendraient rien, ils ne peuvent rien pour lui ! la pressa Amenadiel.

Chloé ne comprenait rien, c'est vrai. Elle n'avait rien compris, jamais et encore moins maintenant qu'elle rayonnait telle une luciole dans les docks, maintenant que le Diable se confondait avec la pierre polie par le sel et l'eau du port.

Elle n'y comprenait rien.

Elle laissa faire Amenadiel, le regardant prendre son frère dans ses bras et le soulever comme s'il ne pesait rien, comme si ses ailes pesaient moins que cela. Elle resta agenouillée où elle était dans un état second, où elle était restée tout ce temps à se lamenter sur le corps éteint de son partenaire. Lumineuse et ignare dans la nuit.

— Venez ! l'enjoignit Amenadiel, Lucifer porté à travers de son épaule, ses bras pendant vers elle.

Elle effleura ses doigts des siens ; ils étaient si froid…

Ou peut-être était-ce elle qui brûlait ?

_Comme une allumette…_

Chloé fronça les sourcils, abaissant sa main rapidement, inquiète de faire plus de mal à Lucifer qu'il n'en subissait déjà.

— Où ? Vous… ; elle regarda autour d'elle, confuse. Vous êtes venu en voiture ?

— Pas vraiment.

Oh. En volant ? Bien sûr, c'était donc bien comme ça qu'ils les avaient trouvé ; en plus de… de…

— Venez, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici !

Sans doute. Cependant, Chloé persista dans son refus ; reculant de quelques pas après s'être levée.

— Je ne peux pas, je- ; elle prit une longue inspiration. Je le rends vulnérable, Il-... Je devrais juste—

À vrai dire, elle ignorait ce qu'elle devait faire. En bonne inspectrice, elle devait rester sur place ; trouver une histoire qui se rapprochait suffisamment de la réalité pour satisfaire les enquêteurs, satisfaire la faible perception des Hommes. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ces hommes, ces prétendus serviteurs de Dieu, impunis. Mais—

Mais elle _brillait ! _

Comment allait-elle expliquer _ça_ ?

— Je sais, répondit Amenadiel. Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser ainsi. Et-...

Il la détailla un moment, rajustant le poids mort du Diable sur son épaule avec un grognement.

— Et je crois que vous éloigner fera plus de mal que de bien.

— Comment ça ?

Il tendit la main vers elle ; les gyrophares pouvaient se voir un peu plus loin. Plus assez loin pour espérer s'enfuir seule chez elle.

— Je vous expliquerai plus tard. Venez, Chloé !

Elle jeta un dernier regard à Lucifer, à sa main tendue vers le sol, celle de son frère tendue vers elle qu'elle saisit enfin.

* * *

**Notes d'autrice :**

Merci d'avoir lu ces deux premiers chapitres.

Bien sûr, une review/follow/fav est toujours apprécié ;) La suite dès que je peux !


	3. Mise à jour

**MISE À JOUR**

3

* * *

Ses pieds touchèrent le sol avant que Chloé n'eût conscience qu'elle devait tenir dessus. Ses genoux ployèrent sous son poids et ses mains touchèrent sol également. Elle scruta la matière noire et lisse sous ses paumes qui accueillait chaque réflexion de Lumière en son sein, qui l'étendait plus loin que sa source.

Chloé en était la source.

Le souffle court, elle regarda autour d'elle ; le piano, le bar, le balcon derrière elle.

Le penthouse.

Elle n'était plus venue depuis un moment, depuis…

— Ça va aller ?

Elle releva la tête, toujours assise à même le sol, vers Amenadiel, toujours porteur du poids « éteint » de Lucifer. Ses ailes frottaient le sol, effleuraient presque l'une des mains de l'inspectrice - quelques plumes y retrouvaient presque leur éclat d'antan. Elle n'avait pas vu les ailes d'Amenadiel, elle ne l'avait pas même vu bouger après lui avoir saisi la main dans les docks.

Elle avait juste vu…

Elle n'en savait trop rien.

Elle avait vu des choses, des choses qu'aucun humain n'était supposé voir ; qu'aucun ne pouvait décrire. Elle avait vu.

Elle avait vu…

Vu.

Vu.

L'instant d'après, Chloé se délesta du contenu - pourtant maigre - de son estomac sur le sol du penthouse. Là où Amenadiel ne la jugea pas sévèrement, Lucifer ne s'en serait pas privé. S'il avait été en état de le faire. Mais dans quel état était-il, hm ?

Au moins ne vomissait-elle pas de la lumière.

Quoiqu'un peu plus de lumière ou non, la situation demeurait invraisemblable, ingérable pour ses faibles sens humains.

Elle irradiait de Lumière, elle avait volé, elle avait vu des choses…

Ingérable, oui.

— Chloé ? s'inquiéta Amenadiel.

Elle leva une main tremblante vers lui, vers sa voix et le bruit de ses pas ; essuyant de cette même main les résidus peu ragoûtants de son « ingérence ».

— C'va… ça va. Je… Je me suis juste cognée la tête avant… Avant qu'on arrive ici.

Elle en avait presque oublié sa commotion.

Chloé marqua un temps d'arrêt. Comment pouvait-on oublier pareille chose ? La commotion se rappelait à vous, c'était le principe de la douleur ; là quand on l'attendait le moins, pas l'inverse.

Prise de panique, elle commença à tâter chaque centimètre de son crâne auparavant molesté, auparavant ausculté par les doigts précis de Lucifer. Elle ramena ses propres doigts devant ses yeux, paniquant davantage en ne voyant rien d'autre que sa peau, l'absence de douleur. Partout.

Elle ne souffrait plus.

Pas de douleur, pas de—

— ...commotion, dit-elle à voix haute. Je… Je vais _bien_ ?

Elle avait prononcé ce dernier avec tant d'incompréhension que sa voix vacilla. Elle croisa le regard d'Amenadiel.

— C-Comment est-ce possible ?

Au lieu de lui répondre, ce dernier indiqua la salle de bain d'un signe du menton ; se dirigeant déjà vers celle-ci sans l'attendre ;

— Il faut le réchauffer, vite !

— Le réchauffer ? murmura Chloé, regardant à nouveau ses mains ; colorées de lumière, pas de sang.

L'inquiétude qu'elle n'avait eu de cesse d'éprouver pour Lucifer l'amena à se redresser, chancelante, mal à l'aise dans cet espace qu'elle connaissait pourtant suffisamment depuis le début de leur collaboration. La trahison, l'incompréhension, l'ingérence changeaient beaucoup de choses. Ils avaient changé le piano, poussiéreux, languissant d'être utilisé, de libérer quelques notes dans ce froid qui avait saisi l'endroit.

Froid. Réchauffer.

Réchauffer Lucifer...

_Lucifer._

Chloé atteignit le seuil de la salle de bain alors qu'Amenadiel y avait déjà posé son fardeau. Elle resta figée à l'entrée, regardant plus longtemps que nécessaire la silhouette de Lucifer partiellement cachée par la carrure imposante de son frère, affairé à lui ôter ses souliers. Sa tête penchée vers la céramique, glissant d'un côté ou d'un autre sous les gestes empressés de l'ange. D'un côté, elle pouvait voir ses yeux ; ouverts, inexpressifs... morts, pourrait-on croire.

Elle l'avait cru.

_Il n'est pas mort. Pas mort... _

Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qu'était-il, en ce cas ?

Chloé n'était pourtant pas folle ; elle n'avait rien senti, pas de pouls, pas de souffle entre ses lèvres grisées par cette emprise mortuaire feinte.

— C-Com—, balbutia-t-elle en serrant le chambranle de ses doigts tremblants, sans quitter des yeux Lucifer ; d'un côté comme de l'autre. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

Amenadiel jeta la première chaussure de marque près d'elle, sous l'évier. Il écarta l'autre un peu plus loin, près de la commode renfermant essuies et autres produits d'hygiène qu'elle soupçonnait d'être plus coûteux que cette seule paire de Louboutin.

— Aidez-moi à le déshabiller, je vous expliquerai après. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !

Bien sûr.

Ses questions pouvaient attendre.

Question timing, Chloé se trouvait encore dans les limites de l'acceptable. Elle avait trop attendu pour certaines, n'attendait pas assez pour celles-ci... Elle n'avait jamais posé les bonnes questions aux bonnes personnes.

Le comble pour une inspectrice, non ?

Elle se mit donc à l'œuvre, consciente - toujours tardivement - que ses questions pouvaient attendre, qu'elle, que cette lumière étrange qui sortait par ses pores et illuminait la pièce en plus des luminaires était à reléguer à plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard.

La cabine de douche était suffisamment grande pour... pour trop de gens qu'elle n'osa compter.

_Du Lucifer tout-craché. _

Chloé s'assit aux côtés de Lucifer, hésitant un instant avant de déboutonner un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Sa peau effleura de temps à autre la sienne, froide et dure comme de la pierre. « Comme » de la pierre, oui. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir une reproduction de Lucifer auprès d'elle, sculptée dans la roche, étrangement malléable - comme l'aurait été n'importe quel autre corps humain.

Humain.

Il n'était pas humain ; pas mort.

Arrivée au dernier bouton, elle se hâta de lui ôter le haut de ses vêtements, tirant le tissu le long de ses bras, écartant ses épaules du mur. Passant sa main dans le creux de son dos, sous ses ailes pliées dans un angle qui l'aurait forcément gêné s'il avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, Chloé se figea.

— Quoi ? s'enquit Amenadiel, tirant son pantalon jusqu'à ses chevilles, le corps entier de Lucifer glissant de quelques centimètres sur le sol.

Chloé demeura silencieuse, scrutant le visage de Lucifer.

Il avait bougé. Un frisson, juste là où sa paume s'était posée, entre ses omoplates.

Elle secoua la tête.

— R-Rien. J'ai cru que... J'ai cru le sentir bouger.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais, répondit Amenadiel avec un soupir, Chloé se tournant vers lui.

— Ce que vous pensiez ?

— Vous devez rester près de lui, le plus près possible ; poursuivit-il, toujours dans la hâte, l'aidant à enlever le haut.

Elle l'aida du mieux qu'elle put, malhabile car en lutte constante avec ses pensées.

— Mais je le rends vulnérable, répéta-t-elle faiblement.

— En temps normal, oui. Mais ce n'est pas une situation normale.

Normal ?

Qu'est-ce qui l'était vraiment ? Qu'entendait un ange par « normal » ? Sa normalité n'était pas la sienne, la sienne devait être stupide, insignifiante. Ce n'était pas normal ; elle n'était _pas_ normale ! Qui... _Qui _pouvait se targuer de rendre le Diable vulnérable ?

Qui pouvait se targuer de l'avoir trahi ?

_**« **__**Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça, à moi ? À moi ?!**__** »**_

Là dans ses pensées, Chloé n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit de détourner le regard lorsqu'Amenadiel ôta à son frère sa toute dernière barrière vestimentaire. Barrière... Lucifer la qualifierait assurément « d'invitation ».

Mais pas pour elle, plus maintenant.

C'était trop tard.

— Pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-elle ; détournant finalement le regard, trop tard, encore une fois.

— Parce qu'il n'est pas « blessé » à strictement parler, pas comme vous - humains - l'entendez. C'est compliqué.

Amenadiel lui fit signe de le suivre hors de la cabine, appuyant ensuite sur le bouton d'arrivée d'eau dès qu'elle l'eut rejoint. De l'eau... encore. Quoique celle-ci fut à des températures nettement plus supportables que celle qui leur était tombée dessus dans cette cuve. Elle était même bouillante, vapeur et chaleur suffocantes se faisant rapidement messagères de cette précipitation infernale.

— Ça l'est toujours avec lui, murmura-t-elle.

Ils regardèrent en silence l'eau se déverser en continu sur la forme avachie du Diable ; gris, immobile et vraisemblablement insensible à la chaleur d'un tel déluge sur sa peau.

— Ça va l'aider, vraiment ? demanda finalement Chloé.

— Ça ne peut pas faire de mal, en tout cas.

Elle hocha la tête, triturant ses mains ensemble.

— Il ne va pas mourir, hein ?

— J'espère que non, soupira Amenadiel en se frottant le front déjà luisant de transpiration ; la chaleur ne lui réussissait pas non plus - tout ange qu'il put être.

— Vous espérez ? tiqua l'inspectrice. Vous avez dit savoir ce qu'il av—

— J'ai dit que j'avais ma petite idée là-dessus, la contredit-il calmement.

C'était son frère qui gisait là, sur le sol de la cabine, aspergé d'eau ; encore et encore. C'était son frère qu'il _espérait _ne pas voir mourir ; et il arrivait à rester calme ?! Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi Lucifer dédaignait tant les siens, pour le peu d'intérêt qu'ils semblaient lui porter depuis des millénaires...

— C'est le moment de jouer sur les mots, vous croyez ?!

— Ce n'est pas-...

Il soupira, secouant la tête.

— Venez ; allons en discuter ailleurs.

— Vous disiez aussi que je devais rester près de lui, répéta Chloé d'une voix tremblante.

Ses doigts écorchaient la peau fragile de ses paumes, avertis de sa nervosité ; comme cette étrange lumière l'était, baignant la pièce entière jusqu'à presque les aveugler, elle et Amenadiel.

Ce dernier la scruta, son regard alla ensuite se poser sur son frère qui n'avait toujours fait montre du moindre signe de vie.

_Il est en vie. _

Amenadiel l'avait dit, mais... Pouvait-elle le croire ? Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait un proche d'une victime réagir de la sorte. Ce qu'elle avait d'abord pris pour de l'indifférence pouvait être du déni.

Mais elle l'avait senti _bouger_.

Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir imaginé, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Je ne crois pas qu'il risque grand-chose si vous vous éloignez d'un mètre ou deux, supposa Amenadiel. Et l'eau chaude devrait... le stabiliser. Je crois.

Chloé fixa un long moment Lucifer, la lumière fluctuant de temps à autre jusqu'à ce qu'elle consente à suivre l'apparent déni de son frère dans une autre pièce ;

— OK. OK...

Et puis, elle ne pourrait plus nier bien longtemps ce qui lui arrivait à elle. Elle brillait ; difficile de passer à côté de ça.

**-xXx-**

* * *

Ils se retranchèrent dans la chambre, laissant la porte entrouverte d'où sortait fréquemment une nuée vaporeuse au ras du sol. Chloé prit une profonde inspiration une fois sortie, avertie à ce moment-là seulement qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration le temps de quitter la salle de bain. Elle se sentit rapidement nauséeuse, frappée de vertiges.

Elle ne s'écarta pas de l'étreinte apportée par Amenadiel, se laissant guider sans un mot jusqu'au lit de Lucifer. Les draps étaient froids sous ses mains, parfaitement mis. Il n'y avait aucune trace de passage, bref comme prolongé, de leur propriétaire ; juste cette même couche de poussière qui s'accrocha à la peau moite de l'inspectrice.

Elle frotta ses mains sur son jean, inspirant profondément ; le regard vague.

_Le choc, _pensa-t-elle.

L'adrénaline avait fini son travail et, toute lumineuse qu'elle était, son organisme restait relativement humain dans ses réactions. Bientôt elle tremblerait comme une feuille.

Elle tremblait déjà ; elle n'avait jamais cessé de trembler.

Les battements frénétiques de son cœur résonnaient jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle n'entendit pas Amenadiel s'éloigner, mais elle le vit revenir avec un verre d'alcool. Chloé l'accepta sans hésitation, manquant d'en renverser la moitié sur elle et les draps poussiéreux avant d'avaler le reste en deux-trois gorgées assoiffées. Elle n'avait pas soif, pas elle ; son corps, son esprit avaient soif d'une échappatoire, d'un support à cette folie qui l'asséchait de l'intérieur.

Elle avait failli mourir.

Elle brillait et Lucifer...

Lucifer était dans un état pour le moins inquiétant.

C'était sa faute.

— Merci, dit-elle une fois le verre vide, essuyant ses lèvres tremblantes du revers de la main.

La lumière scintilla à hauteur de ses yeux et elle stoppa son geste à mi-chemin.

— Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Ces mots murmurés, son regard se posa sur Amenadiel, debout devant elle.

— C'est... C'est assez inattendu.

— Une humaine qui brille, vous croyez ? rétorqua Chloé en abaissant sa main. C'est... c'est moi qui ai mis Lucifer dans cet état ?

— Non. Je crois que Lucifer a.… eh bien... hésita Amenadiel, regardant tour à tour l'inspectrice et la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain.

— Quoi ? Lucifer a « quoi », Amenadiel ?

— Il... Il semblerait qu'il vous ait légué une grande partie de sa Lumière.

Chloé le fixa, bouche bée.

Sa Lumière ? Non, non... non. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir sa Lum—

— C'est pas possible, lâcha-t-elle, secouant la tête.

— J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est exactement passé avant que je ne vous trouve, Chloé ; poursuivit Amenadiel sans guère se soucier de sa réponse.

Elle lui raconta tout ; tout ce dont elle se souvenait avec assez d'exactitude. Elle conta sa rencontre fortuite avec Lucifer dans le parking souterrain du commissariat ; comme elle avait été étonnée de le voir et lui qui avait prétendu avoir reçu un message de sa part pour une affaire urgente. Elle passa sous silence sa trahison passée ; à quoi bon se peindre plus coupable qu'elle ne se sentait déjà ? Amenadiel savait forcément son crime. Dieu savait tout ; pourquoi pas **S**es enfants ?

_« _— _C'est __**L**__ui donner beaucoup de pouvoirs, Inspectrice. S'__**I**__l savait tout ce que j'ai fait depuis, __**I**__l aurait déjà agi contre moi. Et s'__**I**__l savait... eh bien, c'est encore pire,__ » _lui avait un jour répondu Lucifer à la suite de cette constatation.

Pire.

Elle savait. Elle avait toujours su qui il était et c'était encore pire.

Elle n'était pas mieux que Dieu. Mais elle était à son image, non ?

Elle raconta le moment où ils avaient repris connaissance, dans cette énorme cuve ; quand l'eau avait tout englouti, quand elle l'avait englouti _elle_. Pour le reste... hormis son éveil sur le dock, libre et lumineuse, elle ne se souvenait de rien d'autre. Simplement qu'elle respirait, pas Lucifer.

Parce qu'elle avait pris sa _Lumière _?

Comment, elle—

_**« **__**Je ne suis vulnérable qu'auprès de vous.**__** »**_

Était-ce cela ? Cette vulnérabilité qui était la cause ?

Une fois son récit sommaire achevé, l'inspectrice regarda de biais l'ange désormais assis avec elle sur le lit du Diable. Elle avait espéré trouver autre chose que de l'inquiétude sur son visage ; de l'espoir, une réponse miracle à ce qui se produisait en elle, en Lucifer. Elle ne retrouva rien de tout cela.

Seulement une confusion grandissante qui aggravait la sienne.

— Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas avoir reçu ce que vous dites, Amenadiel. Lucifer est— ! Je suis humaine, ça ne se peut pas.

— Ce que vous êtes importe moins que ce qu'il est lui.

— Le Diable ? dit-elle, perplexe.

Mais Amenadiel secoua la tête, regardant ensuite en direction de la salle de bain. Il avait vérifié l'état de Lucifer à plusieurs reprises sur quelques minutes de temps. Son « idée sur la question » n'avait l'air que de cela, une idée vague amenant une solution du même genre ; humide, mais qui ne changeait rien, pour elle comme pour son partenaire. Laisser Lucifer seul là-bas coûtait déjà beaucoup à Chloé, las d'expliquer des faits, las d'attendre des explications qui ne semblaient pas pouvoir aider Lucifer à aller mieux, ni l'aider elle à— à revenir à ce qu'elle était avant. Non, elle l'était toujours.

L'avant et l'après ne comptaient pas.

Elle était elle ; Chloé Decker, inspectrice du LAPD. Juste un peu... chatoyante par la force des choses.

— Lucifer était et est un ange avant tout, Chloé. Je sais qu'il s'est convaincu du contraire, mais... Ce qu'il peut penser de lui ne change pas qui il est réellement.

_Qui il est réellement._

— Et qu'est-ce que son « moi véritable » vient faire là-dedans ?

— Vous a-t-il expliqué le fonctionnement inhérent de l'Enfer, de la Cité d'Argent ? Pourquoi une personne chute dans l'un ou s'élève jusqu'à l'autre ? l'interrogea Amenadiel, joignant ses mains ensemble.

— Juste la façon dont les crimes sont punis ; par ces... « boucles » ?

Il hocha la tête.

— Vous devez comprendre que ce destin fâcheux ne dépend au final que de vous.

— De nous ? répéta Chloé, perdue.

— Oui ; votre destin a toujours été entre vos mains, sur Terre comme après. Dieu - mon **P**ère - vous a conçu de telle sorte que votre perception de vous-même, plus que vos actes, soit seule décideuse de votre destination après la mort.

Chloé digéra l'information, le front plissé.

— C'est— C'est... Alors, nous... notre... balbutia-t-elle, réfléchissant à voix haute ; essayant tout du moins.

Ces informations étaient trop, beaucoup trop.

— Votre culpabilité peut vous mener en Enfer. Bien sûr tout est question de proportion. Je voulais simplement mettre en avant la portée très « littérale » de vos perceptions psychologiques sur votre corps, sur votre âme.

— Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec Lucifer ? Je ne vous suis pas...

— J'y viens, j'y viens. Le fait est que nous, les anges, ne sommes pas si différents de vous sur ce point. Linda le voit comme une sorte de « mise à jour » de nos capacités tant physiques que mentales.

— Je ne—

Amenadiel l'interrompit bien vite, averti de devoir lui donner de plus amples explications. Il se tourna vers elle, lui faisant face et développant à force de gestes et regards compatissants ;

— Pendant quelques mois, j'ai perdu mes ailes et mes pouvoirs ; vous savez pourquoi ?

Elle ne savait pas tout court.

Elle secoua la tête.

— Parce que je ne m'en « sentais » plus digne ! Lucifer a ce visage parce qu'il s'est vu comme un monstre après la Rébellion, il l'a retrouvé après avoir tué Caïn - pour les mêmes raisons que celles qui vous mène en Enfer ou non ; la culpabilité. Et maintenant...

Chloé baissa les yeux sur ses mains, cette lumière qui luisait sous sa peau, qui suivait ses pensées, ses craintes.

— Maintenant j'ai sa Lumière parce que... poursuivit-elle, pensive.

— Je crois que Lucifer a agi par instinct, réfléchit Amenadiel à haute voix, debout à nouveau, à faire les cent pas devant elle.

— Instinct, répéta-t-elle doucement, la gorge sèche.

— Il a eu peur pour vous et—

— Il n'aurait pas dû.

Amenadiel se tut, ses pas cessèrent de marteler le sol, marteler sa culpabilité bien plus profondément en elle. Culpabilité ; elle irait donc en Enfer pour si peu. Il ne fallait que des... _sentiments_, vraiment ? Elle avait cru y être condamnée pour des actes, mais - l'un comme l'autre - elle y finirait.

Oh que oui elle se sentait coupable.

Oh que oui elle étouffait sous une multitude de sentiments.

Elle étouffait.

Lucifer aurait dû la laisser s'étouffer pour de l'eau ; pas pour des sentiments.

_**« **__**Parce que je suis TERRIFIÉE !**__** »**_

Oh oui, elle l'était.

— Chloé-...

Pour toute réponse, cette dernière secoua la tête ; lentement d'abord, plus vite les secondes suivantes. Elle inspira bruyamment par le nez, rentrant sa tête dans ses épaules prises de légers tremblements ; ses doigts plantés dans ses cuisses n'y faisaient rien.

Rien n'y faisait.

Elle était terrifiée. Encore.

Toujours, à longueur de temps.

— Il faut qu'il la reprenne... murmura-t-elle d'une voix fébrile, les yeux fermés.

Yeux fermés ou non, elle ne pouvait pas échapper à la puissance qui émanait d'elle. Elle entrait, sortait, s'étendait partout autour d'elle ; comme le remous des vagues.

— Chloé, calmez-v—

— _Qu'il la reprenne, qu'il la reprenne, qu'il la reprenne... _répéta-t-elle, encore et encore.

— Chloé, vous devez—

— _**QU'IL LA REPRENNE ! **_hurla-t-elle en se redressant d'un bond.

Ses larmes naissantes furent chassées par cette Lumière qui n'était pas à elle, qui n'aurait pas dû l'être, de même que la vitre derrière elle, passé le lit de Lucifer. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se briser, crissant un instant avant d'être soufflée de l'existence. Chloé en était certaine, pas besoin de se retourner, de voir, constater « l'instinct » du Diable qui était aussi sien.

Où que frappait cette Lumière ; elle y était avec elle.

Elle était partout. Et nulle part.

Ses cheveux balayés par le vent, elle reprit son souffle, les yeux écarquillés, rougis par des larmes qui n'étaient plus en droit de couler sur sa peau. Les poings serrés, elle s'accrocha au regard d'Amenadiel - figé par la stupeur, la prudence, devant la porte de la salle de bain.

— Qu'il- qu'il la reprenne, je vous en prie, j-je... sanglota l'inspectrice, tremblante de la tête aux pieds. Je ne peux pas... pas moi. Pas moi !

Il déglutit.

— Chloé, dit-il après s'être éclairci la voix. Je sais que ça fait beaucoup à encaisser en une soirée ; je comprends. Les humains—

— Non, _**non ! **_ glapit-elle, reculant jusqu'à l'entrée de la chambre._ Vous ne comprenez pas ! _

Les lumières du salon crûrent, vibrèrent dans l'air, certaines d'entre elles éclatèrent en une cascade d'étoiles sur le sol sombre du penthouse. Elle le sentit aussi, elle sentait trop de choses.

Elle ne devrait pas.

Elle ne devrait pas...

— Je ne veux **pas **de sa « mise à jour » en moi ! Je ne la mérite pas, je ne mérite pas c-ce... sacrifice ! Pas après ce que j'ai failli lui faire !

_**« **__**Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça, à moi ?**__** »**_

Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça, à elle ?

— De quoi parlez-vous ? s'étonna Amenadiel, son front plissé par l'incompréhension.

Elle le jaugea du regard ; était-ce une sorte de piège, de test ou... ? Il devait le savoir, lui comme tous les autres anges, lui comme Dieu. Pourquoi Lucifer garderait une telle chose pour lui ? Elle cligna des yeux ; plus que nécessaire, sans que ceux-ci ne quittent la silhouette tendue de l'ange « mis à jour » à quelques pas devant elle.

— V-vous ne savez pas ? haleta Chloé, stupéfaite.

L'incompréhension d'Amenadiel atteignit des sommets.

— Je ne sais pas _quoi__ ? _

Et, pour elle, ce fut comme si Dieu **L**ui-même avait parlé.

Sa culpabilité atteignit des sommets elle aussi, mais...

Quoique pût en dire Amenadiel, ses prochains mots valaient à eux seuls un aller-simple en Enfer.

**-xXx-**

* * *

— Vous ne dites rien, constata Chloé.

C'était un euphémisme.

Amenadiel n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois, du début de sa confession à la limite effroyable de sa culpabilité. Elle était coupable, autant qu'elle se « sentait » coupable, de conspiration envers le Diable. Envers Lucifer, son frère.

Le fils de Dieu.

Le fils damné, souverain des Enfers, Belzébuth, Le Prince des Mensonges...

_« __Porteur de Lumière. Ou de Vérité... 'dépend des interpr'ations...__ »_

Et l'Homme avait gardé la pire d'entre elles.

Classiquement « humain » comme comportement ; Chloé ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, à ressasser le sien ces quatre derniers mois, en Europe puis ici, à Los Angeles.

Elle lâcha un long soupir, le cuir du fauteuil couinant sous ses cuisses. Elle regarda la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain.

Vérité.

_**« **__**Je vous ai toujours dit la vérité !**__** »**_

_**« **__**Non, vous me donnez votre vérité.**__** »**_

Y avait-il une réelle différence ?

Elle s'était racontée la sienne, celle de Kinley.

— Est-ce une sorte de... _punition ? _demanda-t-elle enfin, sans quitter des yeux cette porte. Pour avoir osé attenter à la vie d'un ange ?

— Vous n'avez pas attenté à sa vie, Chloé.

— Mais j'y ai pensé.

Bien sûr, Kinley ne lui avait jamais vraiment dit ce que contenait cette fiole, ni les effets qui en découleraient, mais... Même elle ne pouvait pas se convaincre d'être à ce point ignorante. Cela ne pouvait pas être insignifiant, ça ne l'avait jamais été ; rien que pour l'acte en lui-même - rien que pour la pensée de l'acte.

Elle se tourna vers Amenadiel ; las, si las.

— C'est suffisamment terrible, suffisamment condamnable.

— Eh bien, s'il en venait à si peu de choses pour subir les foudres de Dieu ; je ne serais pas assis là à vous parler, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire compatissant.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

Amenadiel soupira à son tour. Il se pencha vers la table basse, les resservant en alcool tout en s'expliquant ;

— Je sais que l'Homme croit connaître la vérité sur le Diable par une sorte d'intermédiaire divin. Et ce n'était pas entièrement erroné - vous êtes averti d'une certaine vérité, une vision toute particulière de Lucifer à cause de nous.

Il but une longue gorgée avant de reprendre ;

— Mes frères et sœurs et moi-même avons... nombre de griefs envers lui depuis la Rébellion. Nous étions une famille unie, heureuse - j'aime à le croire, en tout cas. Et puis...

— Puis nous sommes arrivés, termina Chloé, le cœur lourd.

Amenadiel acquiesça.

— Vous avez fait partie du problème, mais vous n'êtes pas seuls responsables de ce qui a suivi. Toujours est-il que personne dans notre famille ne s'est vraiment remis depuis. Lucifer y a fait face comme... eh bien, comme vous vous en doutez.

Ils échangèrent un sourire timide, mais complice.

Elle s'en doutait, oui.

— Moi, j'ai « assombri » sa réputation plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, avoua-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix, ou bien était-ce l'alcool qu'il venait d'avaler cul-sec ?

Il posa son verre vide sur la table quand Chloé avait à peine touché au sien, le tournant encore et encore entre ses mains lumineuses. Elle avait l'impression de tenir de l'or liquide sur son giron.

— Nous étions frères. Nous étions meurtris, attristés par les décisions de prime abord « égoïstes » de l'un d'entre nous. De la tristesse est née la colère, la haine et... la médisance. C'est de notre faute - la mienne, celles de mes frères et sœurs comme celle de Dieu - si vous, humains, voyez Lucifer comme le Mal incarné.

— Mais je le connais ; murmura l'inspectrice, ses doigts frémissant autour du verre. Je... Je le connaissais mieux que n'importe qui, mieux que Kinley. J'aurais dû me rendre compte plus tôt... J'aurais dû prévoir que d'autres viendraient après Lucifer—

C'était sa faute. C'était sa seule et unique faute s'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette cuve, si d'autres croyants fanatiques avaient croisé la route du Diable et s'étaient faits soldats d'une cause qui n'existait que dans leur esprit malade. Elle avait engendré tout ceci ; ce sacrifice, cette punition céleste... sa dénomination importait peu. L'un ou l'autre, c'était un fardeau.

La main d'Amenadiel se posa sur la sienne.

— Ce qui est fait est fait, Chloé. Vous ne pouvez pas changer cela ; la rassura-t-il. Et que vous l'ayez trahi ou non, comme vous dites... Je suis prêt à parier que cela n'aurait rien changé à la situation présente. Vous connaissez Lucifer !

Oui.

Oui, elle avait juste mis un temps fou à le comprendre.

_**« **__**Et je le ferai encore. Et encore. L'ignorez-vous donc, Inspectrice ?**__** »**_

Malheureusement non.

Mais cette ignorance-ci n'était pas sa priorité du moment. Sa priorité était juste là, à quelques marches de marbres, quelques volutes de vapeurs.

Elle acquiesça, les lèvres pincées.

— Mais il en a besoin, non ? Cette lumière... Elle fait partie de lui, n'est-ce-pas ?

— C'est exact.

— Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas repris depuis ? s'interrogea-t-elle, le front plissé. Que faut-il faire pour— ?

— À vrai dire, je pensais que votre proximité réglerait le problème de lui-même ; soupira l'ange en secouant la tête. Mais le choc a été violent, pour vous deux, ajouta-t-il avec espoir en se redressant. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une question de temps.

Ça ne l'était pas.

* * *

**Notes d'autrice :**

Suite dans le prochain et dernier chapitre !  
Merci d'avoir lu :3


	4. Les oeufs

**LES OEUFS **

4

* * *

Le temps passa ; minutes allongées en heures, heures s'allongeant sur l'aurore qui, elle-même, allongeait ses rayons rose-orangés sur la ville entière. Le temps passa, il passa seulement ; sans que l'effet de ce transfert ne passe, ni ne s'efface.

S'effacer.

C'était l'une des craintes de Chloé depuis une heure déjà ; que Lucifer finisse par « s'effacer », faute de pouvoir récupérer ce qui était sien. Amenadiel présumait qu'une partie de cette lumière divine, infime et indispensable, demeurait en lui, qu'elle le maintenait en vie. Mais il n'avait toujours pas bougé, pas parlé, il ne s'était toujours pas délivré de cet aspect « pierreux » qui avait tout l'air d'aller en s'aggravant. De cela, Amenadiel l'avait également rassurée.

Mais elle le sentait.

Elle avait ressenti bon nombre de choses depuis cette discussion avec l'ange ; certaines qu'elle continuait à mettre sur le compte de son imagination - ou du choc, pourquoi pas ? - comme cette fois-là où une sphère de la taille d'une balle de baseball s'était formée dans le creux de sa main. Cela avait disparu l'instant d'après, quand Amenadiel l'avait hélé de la chambre.

Et puis il y avait cette chose bien à part.

Elle ne pouvait pas l'apparenter à autre chose que la vérité, celle qu'Amenadiel avait repoussé à force de tentatives plus ou moins ridicules pour ramener Lucifer à ce qu'il était, à force de paroles rassurantes qui ne remplissaient plus cette fonction ; ni pour elle, ni pour lui. Elles ne remplissaient que le vide, le silence mortifié de chacun.

Elle ressentait cette vérité au plus profond d'elle-même ; plus qu'un instinct, que celui qui l'avait toujours guidé dans son travail, dans ses relations - plus qu'un sixième sens, c'était le septième. Le septième sens, donné aux anges, oublié des Hommes ; ou retiré des cinq ou six autres acquis, qui pouvait le dire ? Amenadiel avait prétendu ressentir davantage de choses qu'elle sur les docks, elle ressentait plus également, avec cette lumière qui ne lui appartenait pas, ce sens de la vérité qu'elle aurait presque pu définir comme... _absolue._

Le Porteur de Lumière, de « Vérité » ; Lucifer Morningstar.

Chloé sentait la vérité, elle sentait que - plus que d'en être le porteur - il en était le gardien. L'un et l'autre se complétaient, se détruisaient, pansaient les blessures de l'autre. La Lumière de Lucifer avait pansé ses blessures, tenues à l'écart les hordes avides de l'Enfer des semaines et des semaines durant jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse tenir à nouveau sur ses jambes, qu'il puisse être suffisamment fort pour eux deux, pour qu'elle puisse s'en remettre à lui ; le temps qu'il prenne soin des siennes à son tour.

Comment Chloé savait cela ?

Elle le voyait, le ressentait. C'était comme une porte ouverte dans son esprit sur des souvenirs, des meurtrissures qui n'étaient pas les siennes, que Lucifer lui avait légué. Alors elle savait ; elle savait que rien n'y ferait, que rien de ce que pouvait dire Amenadiel ne le ramènerait auprès d'elle. Ces lampes encadrant le lit, ces couvertures chauffantes qui formaient un massif bombé sur lui à un point tel qu'elle ne pouvait plus qu'apercevoir le haut de son crâne de l'entrée de la chambre ; tout ceci était vain. Il avait besoin de plus, il avait besoin d'elle ; de sa Lumière, sa vérité - son « véritable » lui.

Elle avait essayé de la lui redonner, bon nombre de fois en bon nombre d'heures. Sa tenue pouvait en témoigner, ses cheveux humides qui s'immisçaient sous le col de sa chemise - une de Lucifer - trop grande pour elle, qui effleuraient le haut de ses seins pouvaient aussi. Elle était restée longtemps assise à ses côtés, à le toucher, passer sa main de lumières et d'or sur son bras, son torse, sa main... partout.

— Restez avec moi, d'accord ? avait-elle murmuré contre sa peau grise où sinuait une multitude torrentielle, où dansait les reflets de cette Lumière qu'il ne se décidait pas à récupérer.

Elle avait été au plus près de lui, était restée aussi longtemps qu'il était possible, l'avait touché encore et encore... et encore. Mais la Lumière demeurait là où elle n'avait pas sa place, elle dansait sur sa peau, naviguait sous celle de l'inspectrice ; sans jamais traverser l'un pour rejoindre l'autre. Cette dernière en était venue à craindre l'aspect « irréversible » de la chose, à craindre cet _effacement_. C'est ainsi qu'Amenadiel en était venu à partir en quête de réponses, d'une solution, un remède peut-être ? Les mots réconfortants, l'assurance d'un prompt rétablissement pour Lucifer s'étaient taris, avaient brûlé sous cette Lumière véridique dont elle ne pouvait se détacher.

Chloé en était à rester seule au penthouse, à veiller sur Lucifer, le Diable tourné Pierre, tourné au néant. Tout cela pour une partie de lui qui se retournait contre son digne gardien... Cela lui rappelait le mythe grec de Méduse, vague souvenir de ses années d'études, d'un intérêt éphémère pour les contes et légendes du monde entier. Cette sorcière était devenue pierre, son pouvoir - sa malédiction, plutôt - retournée contre elle par rien de plus commun qu'un bouclier.

Chloé n'était certes pas un bouclier, mais elle était « commune », pour le plus haut point de vue des anges. Elle était une arme, la vulnérabilité du Diable - le bouclier de défense des fanatiques humains au service du Seigneur.

Seigneur, quelle belle bande d'imbéciles...

Quelle imbécile elle faisait.

Avec cette vérité absolue, elle n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que constater son échec à comprendre Lucifer, à lui faire comprendre une chose fondamentale. Elle qui voyait tous ces fragments de vie, d'expérience, d'efforts pour—

Elle soupira, secouant doucement la tête avant de regarder à nouveau en direction du lit. S'approchant après quelques secondes de contemplation, elle s'assit sur le rebord du matelas, là où Lucifer lui en laissait assez de place. Jamais n'aurait-elle osé toucher ses ailes pendantes en-dehors du lit, jusqu'au mur opposé, à barrer le passage vers la salle de bain. Non, Chloé n'eut d'autre choix que de s'installer à hauteur de son visage, ses yeux mi-clos fixés sur sa cuisse repliée sous elle.

Elle tira doucement sa main - froide, grise ; plus qu'avant - de sous les couvertures et se mit à y tracer des lignes imaginaires de ses doigts fins, passant et repassant la Lumière dans le creux de sa paume. Elle flottait à quelques centimètres de sa paume, ouverte mais malgré tout imperméable à toute pénétration.

Pénétration...

Lucifer se serait gaussé d'une telle réflexion.

Chloé sourit.

— Vous ne sembliez pas tant réticent que cela à être pénétré par une femme, si ? rit-elle sans joie en repensant à cette fois-là.

**«_ Joyeux anniversaire, Inspectrice._ »**

Elle serra sa main dans la sienne, expirant bruyamment par le nez tout ce panel d'émotions en elle ; la culpabilité persistant comme toujours dans ses poumons, dans sa gorge, au coin de ses yeux.

— Je devrais écouter Amenadiel, non ? murmura-t-elle, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Je ne devrais pas « culpabiliser » pour avoir exprimé une peur _humaine_... Comme il dit.

Chloé regarda son profil figé dans les plis de l'oreiller.

— Mais je culpabilise. Je culpabilise... pas d'avoir eu peur, non. Non, je culpabilise de vous avoir fait penser que j'avais peur de _vous. _J'ai peur, je suis terrifiée ; c'est vrai - et vous vous êtes forgé une vérité absolue autour d'une portion de la mienne. Vous n'avez écouté que ce qui vous arrangeait et moi...

Elle lâcha un soupir tremblant.

— Je n'ai pas dit ce qu'il fallait, quand il le fallait.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— C'est maintenant ou jamais, j'imagine. Et puis... Vous pouvez difficilement me couper et formuler des conclusions hâtives dans votre état, n'est-ce-pas ?

Pouvait-il seulement l'entendre ? N'était-elle pas ridicule à parler dans le vide ainsi ? Après tout, rien ne lui disait que Lucifer était conscient de ce qui l'entourait, des mots qu'elle prononçait. Il n'était pas mort, il n'était pas vraiment_ là_ avec elle non plus. Mais comme elle le disait ; c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Qu'avait-elle d'autre à perdre que quelques minutes de silence angoissant ?

Le silence lui répondit.

— Je prendrai ça pour un _oui_.

Elle traça une nouvelle ligne imaginaire le long de sa paume, de son pouce à son annulaire, aux pourtours de sa bague. Du métal à sa peau, il n'y avait presque plus aucune différence.

— Donc… reprit-elle après s'être éclaircie la voix. J-Je… Ce que je vous ai dit ce soir-là est vrai ; je suis bien partie pour digérer ce que j'avais vu. Ce que j'avais _enfin_ réalisé. « Il était temps », me direz-vous ! ajouta Chloé avec un rire nerveux en écartant une mèche qui taquinait régulièrement la commissure de ses lèvres. Et...

Elle secoua la tête, s'en remémorant une autre, un faciès familier ; rouge, un reflet qu'elle ne pouvait qu'avoir imaginé dans une usine de la ville.

**«**_** Qu'êtes-vous ?**_** »**

— J'ai paniqué, oui ; admit-elle. Et ce n'était pas parce que vous - Lucifer Morningstar - êtes dépeint comme l'incarnation du Mal, non. C'était... C'est parce que...

Sa voix trembla légèrement et elle prit une profonde inspiration qui se transforma rapidement en une exclamation mi-frustrée, mi-étouffée entre ses lèvres. Elle serra sa main dans la sienne, se souciant aussi peu qu'elle le pouvait de l'intensité croissante de la Lumière sous sa paume.

— ... Parce que, malgré tout, même en apprenant... en prenant pleinement conscience de ce que vous représentiez, j-je... Je m'en fichais.

Chloé ne regardait plus Lucifer, elle ne regardait pas leurs mains enlacées, elle regardait droit devant elle ; vers le salon, là où elle n'avait pas su dire les choses, là où - même après avoir frôlé l'irréparable - elle n'avait pas pu dire la vérité comme elle était. Elle était toujours incapable de pleurer, d'exprimer autrement que par des mots ce qui l'étouffait de l'intérieur. Encore l'un des tours imparables de la Vérité Absolue, semblait-il ; aucune chance d'esquiver, de se réfugier derrière les émotions trop fortes pour ne pas affronter son _réel_ ressenti.

Pas comme ce soir-là.

**«**_** Comment moi - Chloé Decker - suis-je censée gérer ça ?!**_** »**

— Vous êtes le Diable, un ange déchu, la prétendue incarnation du Mal dans tous les ouvrages de notre Histoire, dans le cœur des Hommes, dans ceux de vos frères, de vos sœurs et - à ce que j'ai cru comprendre - dans celui de votre connard de **P**ère !

Chloé avait craint le courroux de Dieu depuis, et même il y a quelques heures encore, mais à présent... Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus aucune échappatoire à la vérité seule ; elle ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière cela non plus. Elle ne pouvait que foncer, se laisser volontairement consumer par Les Flammes de l'Enfer, la Lumière d'un ange qui n'avait eu l'amour inconditionnel d'un **P**ère ; comme tout enfant devrait avoir sans n'avoir rien d'autre à faire qu'être soi.

Là était toute la question.

Elle aimait Trixie, elle pensait que Dieu était pareil ; mais après ce que lui avait dit Amenadiel... Comment avait-**I**l pu laisser le monde salir la réputation de **S**on Fils ?

— Même en sachant tout cela... ça ne change rien pour moi. Rien n'a jamais pu changer mon opinion sur vous, Lucifer.

La Lumière l'englobait, dévorait lit, matelas, couverture et lampes chauffantes alentours. Seuls les mots demeuraient, seuls leurs mains, liées dans cette confession, persistaient.

— Ça aurait dû me convaincre que je n'avais rien à craindre de vous, mais... J'ai juste- j'ai cru être tombée dans une sorte de piège, je **me **suis laissée piéger ! Je suis partie à Rome pour me prouver une bonne fois pour toute que _vous_ n'étiez pas un problème, que tout allait bien. C'est là que Kinley est arrivé, soupira-t-elle.

Chloé ferma les yeux, secouant la tête.

— Je me suis laissée piéger par son discours. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai cru qu'il comprenait ce que je traversais et j'ai cru... j'ai cru que si Frank savait, que s'il ne vous avait pas rejeté, peut-être qu'un autre membre de la chrétienté pourrait me guider. Tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre c'était que j'avais raison de me sentir « bien » à vos côtés. Il s'est fait passer pour le soldat vertueux, mais il me manipulait, il me mentait... depuis le début.

Elle passa ses doigts sur sa paume ; tantôt froide, tantôt brûlante - à cause d'elle sans doute, de cette Lumière qu'elle ne contrôlait pas, qu'elle faisait bien de ne pas contrôler. Ils en étaient là parce qu'elle avait voulu contrôler quelque chose qui ne pouvait l'être. Ils en étaient là parce que Lucifer pensait – _sentait_, comme Amenadiel lui avait expliqué - qu'il devait lui prouver quelque chose.

Mais elle savait. Il devait savoir.

— Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis arrivée à croire que vous renvoyer en Enfer pouvait être la solution, je-

Elle prit une profonde inspiration après s'être passée une main - la seule de libre - sur le visage.

— Je n'ai pas d'excuse, d'explication valable à vous donner, J-... Je suis désolée.

Que pouvait-elle dire d'autre ? C'était ainsi, elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, elle ne pouvait pas réparer cette erreur. Les choses étaient ainsi. Le piège était d'en rester là ; de poursuivre sa voie autour de cette erreur et ne pas vouloir s'en séparer, la supporter au lieu de l'utiliser comme tremplin vers quelque chose de meilleur ou, à défaut, de plus juste.

— Je le suis, poursuivit l'inspectrice, avertie - même les yeux fermés - que la Lumière s'était adoucie. Après, à force de temps, de discussion avec vous, j'ai compris. J'ai compris que vous n'étiez pas un danger, mais... Je pensais toujours devoir vous changer p-pour... Je ne sais pas trop. Je pense que je voulais vous changer - changer ce que vous représentiez de manière générale - pour rendre mon am—

Elle se tut un instant avant de reprendre ;

— ... mon _appréciation_ quant à notre partenariat plus acceptable. Stupide, non ? C'est stupide.

Rouvrant enfin les yeux, Chloé laissa ceux-ci s'égarer sur les marches en marbre, sur le salon ; encore.

— Vous m'avez demandé si je pouvais vous accepter ainsi, si je le pourrai jamais un jour...

_**«**__** Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point je le veux, j-je...**__** »**_

— Je...

_**«J**__**'essaie.**__** »**_

— La vérité c'est que je le pouvais, avoua-t-elle. Que je vous ai toujours accepté ; Lucifer, Diable, ange, le Maître du Mal... J'aim— J'apprécie tout ce que vous êtes, tout ce qui fait que vous êtes _vous_. J'avais juste besoin de temps, de... de...

— Des œufs ?

Chloé sursauta et tourna la tête ; sa surprise rencontrant les yeux alertes de Lucifer, pâle mais débarrassé de cette agonie grisonnante. Les cheveux emmêlés, de profondes cernes sous ses yeux - cet éclat de vie qui avait manqué des heures durant -, un sourire harassé de fatigue qu'il luttait pour garder.

Il était là.

Blafard, scintillant de Lumière, _sa_ Lumière enfin passée de l'une vers l'autre, son gardien. Elle scintillait davantage autour de ses ailes, courant jusqu'aux dernières plumes, jusqu'à le « pénétrer » complètement. Elle sourit.

Elle était elle ; culpabilisée, humaine - séparée de sa Lumière, mais attachée pour toujours à la vérité.

— J'avais besoin de vous, plutôt.

Lucifer arqua un sourcil, le seul visible avec son visage partiellement enfoui dans les courbures de l'oreiller. Il regarda en direction de son entrejambe, averti de ne rien porter sous cet amas conséquent de couvertures, sous le regard de sa partenaire.

— C'est pourtant ce que j'ai de meilleur à offrir, dit-il d'une voix rauque, éraflée par l'épreuve qu'il avait traversée, la pierre qui avait saisi son âme. Vous devez le savoir pour m'avoir dévêtu.

Elle rit, soulagée d'entendre ce genre de réflexions.

— Elles sont assez communes ; à ce qu'on m'en a dit.

Le sourire de Lucifer s'élargit.

— Seulement de prime abord, Inspectrice.

Ils rirent tous les deux. Le silence revint rapidement toutefois et Chloé ne chercha pas à le briser tout de suite, ravie de pouvoir l'apprécier pour ce qu'il était, pour l'entente de sa respiration régulière, le papillonnement de ses yeux, les mouvements imperceptibles de ses ailes à l'autre bout du lit.

Et sa main.

Leurs mains jointes ; véridiques.

Mais elle fut la première à parler.

— J'avais peur que vous me laissiez en plan, vous savez ? murmura-t-elle.

— Eh bien... Je ne pouvais pas partir sans avoir d'abord régler nos comptes, n'est-ce-pas ? répliqua-t-il.

— Non, c'est vrai.

Elle ne l'interrogea pas plus sur la question. La réponse était là ; il parlait, vivait. Elle parlait, vivait aussi. Elle ne lui demanda pas non plus s'il avait eu conscience de ses mots, de sa confession portée par la vérité - elle n'en avait pas besoin. Les questions quant à sa « guérison miracle » ne vinrent pas non plus effleurer sa bouche.

Elle savait, comme elle avait su qu'un simple contact physique, qu'une rallonge de temps ne suffiraient pas à le ramener auprès d'elle alors ; elle savait ce dont Lucifer avait besoin pour revenir, pour reprendre ce qui était sien.

Il avait besoin des œufs.

Lucifer s'agita sous les couvertures, soupirant. Elle le dévisagea, inquiète. Il rejeta l'une des dix couvertures jusqu'au pied du lit et jeta un regard mauvais aux lampes chauffantes.

— Vous aviez raison, maugréa-t-il.

— Raison ?

— Il fait trop chaud dans ce trou-à-rat de luxe.

— Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt en faisant mine de se lever. Amenadiel a pensé que ça pouvait peut-être vous ai—

Elle se tut, une jambe sortie du lit. Un vertige la saisit et elle atterrit lourdement sur le matelas qu'elle tentait de quitter.

— Inspectrice ? demanda Lucifer dans son dos.

Sa main entoura son avant-bras tremblant. Chaude, quand elle avait froid. Que lui arrivait-il ? L'instant d'avant elle se sentait bien, et maintenant elle...

— Ça va. Je crois... le rassura-t-elle. Je suis juste... juste « fatiguée » ?

_Vraiment_ fatiguée.

Comme elle ne l'avait jamais été, comme si ses batteries internes étaient au plus bas. La main de Lucifer la tira doucement en arrière, vers lui. Elle l'entendit écarter autant de couvertures qu'il le pouvait tout en continuant à la tirer vers lui.

Elle ne lutta pas, quoiqu'elle s'interrogea sur ses intentions.

— Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ?

— Je vous fait une petite place dans mes fournaises personnelles, répondit-il simplement.

L'instant suivant, son torse était collé à son dos, son bras autour de sa taille, ses hanches pressées contre son—

— J-Je... balbutia l'inspectrice, plus inquiète de ne pas se souvenir comment elle en était venue de la position assise à coucher que de ce contact « brut » avec les œufs communs du Diable. Je peux éteindre les lum—

— N'en faites rien, Inspectrice.

— Vous disiez avoir trop chaud.

— C'est le cas. Je peux m'en satisfaire pour quelques heures. Vous aussi, marmonna-t-il.

Sentant ses prochaines protestations, il ajouta, son souffle effleurant son oreille ;

— Vous avez besoin de récupérer. Supporter ma puissance est un exploit en soi, Inspectrice ; je suis impressionné.

Elle sourit dans son étreinte.

— Ne vous flattez pas outre-mesure. Et puis, il ne tenait qu'à vous de la récupérer.

— Vous marquez un point.

Le silence s'installa, paisible torpeur apportée par l'une des ailes de Lucifer qui les recouvra tous deux. Chloé scruta de ses yeux mi-clos les plumes d'un blanc éclatant posées sur les draps, à un centimètre de ses doigts. Ceux-ci naviguèrent au-dessus d'elle sans les toucher.

— Merci, souffla-t-elle.

— Mh ? réagit-il, à deux doigts - les siens - de s'endormir. Vous avez dit quelque chose ?

Elle ne répéta pas ses remerciements, souriant davantage. À la place, elle repensa aux docks, à l'explosion qu'avait vraisemblablement provoqué l'attachement très littéral de son partenaire pour son bien-être, elle pensa aux heures qui avaient passé, à tout ce temps passé hors du monde, de sa vérité biaisée.

Adaptable, mise à jour.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

— Comment vais-je expliquer ça à Dan ? s'interrogea-t-elle. À Ella ? Au Lieutenant ?

Les lèvres de Lucifer effleuraient sa nuque, elle les sentit passer sur sa peau, esquisser un sourire.

— Et pourquoi pas... proposa-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée, mais amusée. « Le Diable a allumé une allumette ? »

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Notes d'autrice :**

Et voilà ! Bon bah, ça m'a plutôt bien réussi de revenir à mes premières habitudes d'écritures (càd une histoire à la fois, mais je publie comme je veux dessus sans culpabiliser \- le maître mot de cette fic en plus, chouette coïncidence XD). J'espère qu'elle vous a bien réussi à vous aussi, parce que je l'adopte !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, votre moment préféré, etc en reviews ;)

(merci d'ailleurs à tout le monde pour celles laissées sur les chapitres précédents)

Moi, je vais préparer le souper et je bifurquerai ensuite sur mon projet de fic pour POSTS4 X)

(je dis rien, _nonnonnonnon !_)


End file.
